Continuing Stargate, SG1 Season 11
by s09119
Summary: A Season 11 that adds one more year of action to the Ori Crusade before "The Ark of Truth." I originally wrote this for a "Theoretical Season 11" event on GateWorld, but I re-purposed it as a lead-in to my continuations of the two Stargate shows.


MAJOR NOTE: Spoilers for all broadcast episodes of _Stargate: SG-1_

_**NOTES:**  
- The writing and length increases with time, so please be patient, especially with Season 11, as it was never intended to be a part of later works.  
- Samantha Carter is not commander of Atlantis in Season 12; it is assumed that someone else takes command.  
- The Asgard plasma weapons given to Earth in "Unending" have been significantly tuned down in this continuation. They are still extremely powerful, but not as much so as they have been seen to be in __Atlantis_ and the original _SG-1_.  


((And now, the season premiere of _Stargate: SG-1_!))

**11x01 "Darkest Before Dawn"**  
_Synopsis: Deciding the time is right to lead a counterattack against the Ori crusaders, SG-1 boards the upgraded_ Odyssey _to attempt the liberation of Chulak._

With the newly upgraded DSC-304 _Odyssey_, SG-1 leads an attack on Ori-held Chulak along with a small Jaffa battle group. During the orbital battle for supremacy, the _Odyssey_'s energy weapons are knocked offline, leaving it forced to fight with its conventional armaments.

With the _Odyssey_'s typical commander injured from an explosion, Carter takes command of the ship. She orders Mitchell to get his squadron into the battle and hold off the Ori's fighters.

(Large space battle between the Ori forces and those of the Free Jaffa/Earth)

Meanwhile, Teal'c rings down to the surface to lead an army of rebelling Jaffa warriors against the Ori forces. Thanks to an absense of Priors, the Jaffa are able to gain higher ground and take out many of the fanatical enemies. Then they storm the landed mothership in the city, quickly overtaking it.

Teal'c asks Sam to ring down to rig a control interface for the ship, and she does so, leaving the_Odyssey_ in Daniel's command. Carter manages to make the ship fly, but things are getting bad in orbit. The Free Jaffa are about to be destroyed, but Daniel knows that they deserve to keep fighting.

As the _Odyssey_ prepares to sacrifice itself to let the Jaffa vessels escape, the overtaken mothership enters the fray and takes out the Ori ships. Even though the Asgard weapons are damaged beyond repair, the team returns home victorious. Chulak is free, and the war isn't over yet.

* * *

**11x02 "Revival"**  
_Synopsis: SG-1 assists in helping the Tok'ra to establish a new primary base, but the arrival of the Lucian Alliance complicates matters._

The Tok'ra ask Earth to help them build a new base of operations in exchange for some vital information on the position of the Ori fleet. SG-1 goes along to P45-889 to assist them.

Unfortunately, a Lucian Alliance vessel appears insystem and attempts to destroy the new base. Apparently, the Alliance's new leader wants to knock the SGC out of the picture to prevent them from ruining his power base like they did Natan's. A firefight ensues, during which SG-1 rings aboard the Lucian mothership and shuts down their shields from within.

The Tok'ra call in one of their own precious ha'tak and destroy the Alliance one, though their new leader escapes. Thankful for Earth's assistance, the Tok'ra renew their alliance with them.

((NOTE: It is revealed in this episode that the Tok'ra have managed to find a new queen, and their population is slowly but steadily returning to stable levels.))

* * *

**11x03 "Shore Leave"**  
_Synopsis: Gen. O'Neill and Col. Samantha Carter are ambushed during their time away from SGC affairs, and soon find themselves thrust into a resurgent Trust's twisted plot to take on the Ori._

Landry orders the team to get some rest, and Carter decides to go on a deep sea fishing trip with O'Neill, also enjoying some downtown.

But the Trust has other plans. They ambush Jack's boat in the Atlantic and kidnap the two, transporting them to a cloaked al'kesh in orbit. Before the Odyssey can reach it, though, the Trust jump into hyperspace, heading for the new Jaffa capital at Chulak.

Onboard, the Trust operatives reveal that they've established an underground base on Chulak, and plan to use its new Asgard defenses (given to the Jaffa from Earth after "Darkest Before Dawn") to take out the Jaffa ships in orbit. This would let them rule the planet themselves, and plot their next move against the Ori.

They arrive and ring down to their base, where they lock Carter and Jack up. They then force Sam to lower the security encryption preventing them from hacking the defense grid. Once she's finished, the Trust men prepare to turn the Asgard satellites on the Jaffa, but are stopped by the timely intervention of the DSC-304 _Aurora_. It only recently rolled out of production and has no Asgard upgrades as of yet, but it easily diables the satellites and beams a contingent into the Trust base.

Sam and Jack are freed, and they return home. So much for rest.

* * *

**11x04 "The Face of the Enemy" (Part 1 of 2)**

_Synopsis: Earth and the Tok'ra plan an attack on Ori-conquered Langara, only to find that an old friend has turned against them and their cause._

The Tok'ra and Earth launch a ground offensive on Ori-held Kellowna, hoping to free the planet and use its naquadriah. But the Ori army is being led by a converted Jonas Quinn, and he managed to capture Sam, Teal'c and Daniel.

Meanwhile, Vala and Mitchell debate whether to save their friends or the former SG-1 member. The Tok'ra forces suggest infiltrating the Ori command center using the Kellownan sewer system, and they set off.

After several minutes of searching, the team locates a path of pipes that should lead to the command bunker, but it's a long and twisting route. Seeing no other options, they continue on.

Jonas interrogates Daniel, hoping to learn something more about the mission. But the entire time, Jackson plays on Jonas' emotions, trying to convince him of the falsehood of the Ori. Finally, the Kellownan zats him and calls for Sam to be brought in. His devotion to the Ori is wavering.

As the episode ends, Vala and Mitchell descend into the sewers, where they find Ori troops lying in wait. They engage the crusaders, and quickly begin to gain the upper hand.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

**11x05 "Lynchpin" (Part 2 of 2)**  
_Synopsis: Trapped on Langara and surrounded by Ori troops, SG-1 is forced to try and reason with a converted Jonas Quinn to turn on his new gods and help them win the war._

The episode opens with the Tok'ra troops, alongside Vala and Mitchell, engaging Ori troops in the sewers of Kellowna's capital city. They seem to have the advantage, until a Prior arrives and ends the battle, capturing the strike team.

Aboveground, it's Teal'c's turn for interrogation, and the Jaffa resists all of Jonas' tortures. He, too, tries to convince his old friend that he is under the sway of false gods, and, finally, managed to break through. The sincerity of his words frees Jonas, who agrees to help them escape back to Earth. The two of them sneak out of the interrogation section and back to the cell block, with Jonas pretending to be taking Teal'c back to his cell.

They free Sam and Daniel, reclaim their weapons, and head to where the Prior is bringing Vala and Mitchell. Sam activates the anti-Prior device she brought and they stun the Prior and run. On the outskirts of the city, near the stargate, Jonas tells them to go, that he'll be right behind them. But the Ori troops appear on the horizon, and he lays down cover fire while they escape.

The episode ends with the team watching the wormhole for a long moment, with no one coming through. After a full minute, Jonas finally stumbles through, Ori fire behind him. But, just in time, they close the iris and he's safe... back where he belongs, and free.

* * *

**11x06 "Midway"**  
_Synopsis: The team is dispatched to the Midway space station in Pegasus to assist with a mission on Atlantis, but quickly find themselves trapped aboard the isolated outpost._

With victories across the board, Landry decides he can spare SG-1 for a bit. He orders them to Atlantis to assist Dr. Weir and her team in a strike against the Asurans. So the heroes travel to Midway Station, which has just been completed.

But something goes wrong almost at once; the officers on duty at Midway cannot dial out. They tried to tell Landry that, but it was too late before SG-1 had stepped through and the wormhole had closed. Now, the 7 of them (SG-1 and 3 officers) are stuck there until they can ask for a ship to come.

Unfortunately, the nearest ship is the _Daedalus_, which is at least a week away. And they only have enough food for a few days. So Carter sets to work with the Midway technician trying to diagnose the problem with the gates, and the others prepare Mitchell for a spacewalk to determine if something's wrong on the outside.

Once he's beamed out, Mitchell sees the problem; a Wraith cruiser is drifting nearby, jamming their sensors and communications. It has a long umbilical connected to the station, and he guesses that that is also stopping them from dialing out.

He's beamed back inside, and Carter reports the same. A Wraith virus has infected the station. One of the officers notes that Midway is equipped with a missile launcher, but it only carries three missiles. The Wraith would easily be able to shoot them down. And worse, the Wraith virus is preventing them from beaming anything on board it.

Surprisingly, Teal'c comes up with a solution. They fire the first nuke (Which Carter has modified to broadcast an anti-jamming signal, seeing as the station itself can no longer broadcast anything), and the Wraith try to intercept it. But just before it's hit, Carter breaks through the jamming and beams it away... onto the cruiser. It detonates in a flash of light, completely blowing it to bits. Now, Carter is able to override the virus (apparently, the Wraith were altering it on the fly to prevent her from analyzing it correctly) and gates to Atlantis.

Weir is glad to inform them that their new Wraith allies knew nothing of the rogue cruiser, indicating that it was a chance find and that none of their enemies knows the station exists.

The episode ends with SG-1 offworld with Sheppard's team, preparing to attack a Wraith base. It's not the greatest place to be, but it sure beats Midway.

* * *

**11x07 "The Void"**  
_Synopsis: The Ori make a desperate strike against a strategic but isolated Free Jaffa space station, prompting Earth to intervene._

Reeling from their loss at Chulak, the Ori attack a Jaffa space station halfway between the Jaffa Nation and the systems they've conquered. The Jaffa ships there are quickly overwhelmed, and call on Earth for aide.

The _Odyssey_ and _Aurora_ drop out of hyperspace, each bristling with energy weapons. Not nearly as powerful as the original ones the Asgard created, these are still powerful, and after several minutes of intense fighting, the two Earth vessels take out one of the Ori motherships.

In the middle of it all, Carter and Mitchell dogfight with the Ori fighters. The 302s are making headway, but are outnumbered 3 to 1.

Meanwhile, a Jaffa battlegroup drops out of hyperspace to assist the heavily damaged Earth ships, and the _Aurora_ retreats as its shields fail. Teal'c rings aboard one of the Jaffa vessels and takes command, quickly organizing them into an effective force.

Eventually, Carter and Mitchell weave through the dogfight to one of the Ori ships, there are 3 left now, and fire a salvo of nuclear missiles into its shields. The combined blasts are enough to take them down, and the _Odyssey_ easily destroys it. The other Ori motherships retreat, beaten.

On the Jaffa flagship, Teal'c decalres it a victory. The Ori are on the defensive.

* * *

**11x08 "The Eleventh Hour" (Part 1 of 3)**  
_Synopsis: The SGC is put on high alert when Tomin arrives seeking sanctuary—and bringing warning that the Ori have massed for an assault on Earth itself._

An offworld activation on Earth suddenly becomes far more interesting when Tomin comes through the gate, begging to speak with Vala. Landry grants the request, and the two join SG-1 in the briefing room.

Tomin tells them that the Prior on his ship tortured him for weeks after he let Vala escape ("Line in the Sand"), and nearly killed him. But he managed to break free of his guards and ring down to a nearby planet, where he escaped.

But he brings a distrubing message. According to Tomin, the Priors have ordered the fleet to begin preparations for an assault on Earth. And apparently, they have a way to negate the Antarctic defense system entirely, eliminating their greatest threat. Immediately, Landry contacts Atlantis and asks for the _Daedalus_ to return at once. The _Apollo_ is out of radio range, though, and cannot be recalled.

While the SGC personell prepare for the worst, Tomin and Vala share a private moment where he asks her to let him stay on Earth and fight the Ori when they arrive. Vala takes the request to Landry and it is almost immediately granted.

The episode ends with the _Daedalus_ arriving and helping the _Odyssey_ and _Aurora_ set up a perimeter around Earth. SG-1 watches from the ground, awaiting the coming fight.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

**11x09 "Sol, Part 1" (Part 2 of 3)**  
_Synopsis: Finally seeing the crusade brought to their very doorstep, SG-1 fights for their lives to defend Earth from a massive Ori armada._

The Tok'ra contact Earth with the news that the Ori fleet is on its way, with reinforcements via the Supergate. They'll be bringing a total of 8 motherships with them, supported by five captured ha'tak and two dozen al'kesh.

Knowing they cannot fight off that many enemy ships alone, Landry petitions the Jaffa Nation and Tok'ra for assistance. The two factions send a combined four ha'tak and ten al'kesh, but that's all they can spare from planetary defenses. Daniel, knowing they need more, contacts the Nox using a Tollan deivce (from "Enigma")

But before he hears back, the Ori arrive. One mothership drops out of hyperspace directly over Antarctica and fires, burying the outpost. A quick scan by the 304s reveals that the weapon itself is still there, but it's been disabled by several tons of snow and ice crashing down on top of it. They won't be able to use it in the battle.

In orbit, the _Odyssey_, _Aurora_, and _Daedalus_ engage the Ori fleet with the allied ships. At first, it seems even, but then the Jaffa/Tok'ra vessels begin taking heavy fire. Two of their ha'tak are destroyed, and the Ori fighters rip their al'kesh to shreds.

(Large space battle ensues for some time)

The episode ends with the Ori vessels locking onto the _Odyssey_... With all of SG-1 on board...

(To Be Continued)

* * *

**11x10 "Sol, Part 2" (Part 3 of 3)**  
_Synopsis: With SG-1 at the mercy of the Ori armada, all hope seems lost for humanity. But the unexpected arrival of old and powerful allies may be enough to turn the tide of battle, even this deep into the eleventh hour._

As the Ori prepare to destroy the _Odyssey_, with SG-1 onboard, seven massive ships suddenly de-cloak and fire on the enemy vessels. One of them is ripped apart after only a few shots, and it quickly becomes clear that the Ori cannot compete with whoever these new allies are.

But combined Ori firepower finally does destroy one of the new arrivals. After that kill, though, they flee, jumping to a nearby system that's under their control.

Suddenly, Lya of the Nox beams aboard _Odyssey_, surprised to see that it is indeed an Earth vessel. She explains that her people thought they needed assistance from the Goa'uld, as they were so un-advanced. But Daniel quickly brings Lya up to speed, and she agrees to help fend off the Ori assault. Although, when she learns that the Asgard gave their legacy to the Earthlings, and that they located the lost city of the Ancients, she mentions a possible Alliance like the ancient one... but one thing at a time.

The meeting is interrupted when the Ori fleet returns, and ambushes the Nox vessels. One is blown apart before they can cloak and get in formation with the Earth/Jaffa ships. The battle resumes, and now things are about even. But Lya informs SG-1 that her people have not gone to war in a long, long time. They had almost forgotten how to operate their battlecruisers from the old days, and there was stiff opposition on their homeworld to using violence against anyone, even to protect such promising young ones as the Tau'ri. Even if they win this day, there will be severe reprocussions down the road for Lya and her people.

One Ori mothership gets within range of Earth itself and fires down on New York City. But the_Aurora_ takes the hit and sacrifices its shields. Weakened, it jumps to the Alpha Site.

At last, the battle winds down. The Ori realize they cannot defeat the Earth, Jaffa, _and_ Nox vessels, and decide to fall back and wait for reinforcements through the Supergate. They jump away, and Lya congradulates SG-1 on their victory.

The episode ends with the Nox and Jaffa forces departing for their respective worlds, and SG-1 gazing out at the wreckage... for they know that the entire world just watched the orbital battle.

* * *

**11x11 "Coming Clean"**  
_Synopsis: In the aftermath of the orbital battle for Earth, the government is forced to reveal the Stargate Program to the world._

In the aftermath of the Battle of Earth, President Hayes asks the UN to convene to hear about a "State Secret". Wanting to get in on the news, dozens of smaller countries apply for membership, and in the chaos, are approved. For the first time, every nation on Earth is joined in one body, listening attentively.

Hayes is joined by SG-1 onstage in the General Assembly Hall and begins telling the long tale of the origins of the Stargate program. The war against the Goa'uld and Replicators, the alliances with the rebel Jaffa, the Tok'ra, and the Asgard. The Atlantis Expedition. The Wraith. The Ori.

At first, many Western nations that were not on the IOA demand the United States give up control of the gate and the 304 fleet. Luckily, the intervention of the Russians, English, and French manages to stall the opposition, but it won't last. Too many realize that this is a group of 4 nations who are all friendly with one another. It seems too much like favoritism.

Taking a break from the talks, Hayes and SG-1 discuss how to rally Earth against the Ori. If this assembly fails and the planet fractures, the aliens will be able to overrun them with ease. Desperate, Hayes approaches the Chinese Ambassador and asks for her to side with America.

The episode ends with the Chinese agreeing that, for once, the gate should stay in the very capable hands of the United States. Satisfied, the other nations agree to enter into an agreement where the whole world can prosper under the stargate's beneifits. And finally, the assembly stands and applauds their unsung heroes: SG-1.

* * *

**11x12 "Turning the Tables"**  
_Synopsis: Hoping to add another ally to their side of the war, SG-1 embarks on a mission to Hebridan, finding old friends still fighting for freedom against the enemy._

With the Ori reeling from their losses at Chulak, the Klan'nak Station ("The Void"), and Earth, the ISGC, or International Stargate Command (renamed following the events of "Coming Clean" to foster more international aid), sends SGs 1, 5, 7, and 13 to Ori-occupied Hebridan. They hope that the Serrakin can use their large fleet of frigates and corvettes to fight back against their common enemy once freed.

The SGC has been coordinating with the Serrakin for sometime, and have arranged for revolutionaries to rise up as they arrive. But the attack was expected: The Ori forces surround the gate, and the SGC force, within minutes. The rebels they were counting on had been ambushed.

Realizing they need help, Warrick ("Space Race") and his brother break into the Ori impound docks and take the _Seberus_. They fly their transport to the stargate and scatter the Ori troops with energy fire. The SGC troops get onboard, and they fly into orbit.

Apparently, reinforcements have not arrived yet, as only Ori fighters are patrolling the spacelanes. To evade the nimble craft, Warrick takes his ship into the ice field used in the Loop of Congarat. In the labarynth, Mitchell is able to take out 2 enemies with the _Seberus_'s main gun, and 3 more crash into floating ice chunks. Warrick dives out of the field and jumps to Earth.

Arriving home, SG-1 prepares to tell Landry that they failed, but they find they don't have to. While they were in hyperspace, he allowed Tomin and Jonas to go to Hebridan dressed in their Ori Commander uniforms. They were able to break the Serrakin rebels out and lead them against the Loyalists.

Hebirdan is free.

* * *

**11x13 "Acts of Union"**  
_Synopsis: General Landry and Richard Woolsey brave the dangers of Jaffa politics in the hope of securing a formal treaty between the United Nations and the their alien allies._

With SG-1 preoccupied offworld, Landry heads to Chulak to do a little negotiating. Along for the ride is Richard Woolsey, the new offworld liason for the reformed IOA.

The two arrive on the Jaffa capital to find things quiet and peaceful. Two more cities have sprang up around the gate, and anti-oribital cannons are being set up across the mountainside to prevent another Ori attack. Bra'tac meets them halfway to the original city and brings them to the Jaffa Senate building.

Apparently, following the devastation of Dakara, he was unilaterally voted Chancellor of the Jaffa Nation. Ever since, he's been urbanizing and industrializing Jaffa worlds across the galaxy, with Teal'c acting as his 'Vice President' of sorts.

Once introductions are made, Woolsey presents his case: The UN, now taking control of the 304 fleet via the IOA, would like to sign an offical treaty with the Nation. Not just with America, but with all of humanity. Bra'tac agrees, and tells Landy that he and his staff can be on Earth the next day.

The next day, they arrive. The Jaffa are flown to New York by puddle jumper, and arrive at the UNHQ with much fanfare and applause. Also there are a few Nox representatives. They, too, are signing an offical treaty with Earth.

Getting up onstage, Bra'tac makes a speech to the UN delegates, outlining just how much his people owe theirs. He tells of the countless battles that could not have been won if the brave citizens of Earth had not stepped forward.

Honored, the UN accepts the treaty proposal, and Bra'tac and the Secretary-General sit down to sign.

* * *

**11x14 "D Day"**  
_Synopsis: Pressing their advantage, Earth coordinates with the Jaffa for an attack on the Supergate, but things deteriorate almost as soon as they begin, leaving the team in a very dangerous situation._

Earth launches an all-out assault on the heavily-defended Ori Supergate, confident of victory at last. Now that they have an Ori mothership ("Darkest Before Dawn"), they can dial out into the Ori galaxy. They and their Jaffa allies are met with stiff resistance, however; reinforcements have just arrived.

Onboard the _Aurora_, Tomin tells Colonel Via Sanders (The vessel's captain) the best way to outmanuever the Ori ships, and tells them to fire on the area around the central ball of light. Apparently, that is how the power core channels power across the ship. If it is taken out, the ships' systems will fail.

Armed with this knowledge, Sanders and the _Odyssey_ fire their energy weapons (Note: not the "Unending" ones, these are much weaker), and overwhelm the shields after several concentrated bursts. The central energy ball is destroyed, and the ship goes dark.

But their new tactic forced them to divert attention from their allies. The Jaffa ha'tak are being destroyed, and are forced to retreat. The _Odyssey_ and _Aurora_ manage to take out one more Ori ship before they, too, begin taking serious damage. Sanders orders the F-302s back to their hangers to prepare to a hyperspace jump.

As the fighters return, the Supergate comes online, and three more Ori ships come through. Now very outgunned, the two Earth vessels retreat to nearby Hanka. Unfortunately, the Ori track the Asgard upgrades once more and ambush them. Just as the _Odyssey_'s shields fail, a trio of Nox cruisers drops out of hyperspace and forces the Ori to return to the Supergate. They follow.

With the Nox on their side, the Milky Way ships force the Ori to abandon the gate; Earth now controls the intergalactic portal. The episode ends with SG-1 back on Earth being debriefed.

* * *

**11x15 "Holding Ground"**  
_Synopsis: When the Ori army tries to retake a newly-freed Langara in the name of their gods, Jonas Quinn calls on Earth for assistance._

Across the galaxy, allied forces are decimating the Ori fleet. On Langara, Jonas is helping his people plan a ground assault on a planet trying to fight off its oppressors (In "Acts of Union", Jonas informs SG-1 that his people successfully repelled the Ori). Realizing he needs more firepower, he goes into the command bunker to dial Earth, but there's a problem.

The Ori have already dialed in, and are quickly overtaking the troops protecting the gate. Jonas grabs a zat and joins the fray, but it quickly becomes clear his men simply aren't well-equipped enough. He does, however, manage to dial the gate and yell for aid before being stunned.

Back on Earth, Srgt. Harriman replays the message for the team. Daniel and Carter ask permission to head to Langara once more. Their reasoning; the Ori are trying to retake the planet, but the Langarans will be putting up a good fight. Landry agrees, and they're beamed aboard the _Odyssey_ for transport.

SG-1 arrives in orbit and beams down to the Kellownan capital, where they find the Langaran troops facing an onslaught of Ori soldiers. Hundreds of them are in the city, and they've finally opted for turret-like weapons, taking out Kellownan tanks left and right. Mitchell asks the _Odyssey_ for some strategic bombardment, and they take out a substantial amount of enemy men. With all the Ori soldiers in chaos, SG-1 breaks Jonas and the Langaran leaders out of prison and head to the gate.

There, they take out the Ori commander, and the rest of the troops surrender. As Jonas' men leads them away, the former SG-1 member thanks his teammates... and offers all the naquadriah they need.

The epsiode ends with the team returning home through the gate after the _Odyssey_ has departed, with Jonas waving behind them.

* * *

**11x16 "Mayday"**  
_Synopsis: A Kellownan experiment-gone-wrong puts Mitchell's life in danger, and SG-1 scrambles to reach him before the Ori do._

Jonas arrives at the ISGC requesting aide, and apologizing that the request comes so soon after SG-1 saved his world yet again. Apparently, the Kellownans have developed a naquadriah bomb capable of taking out an Ori mothership's shields. He wants Earth to use it to nuetralize one such ship that's been patrolling a nearby star system.

The bomb is loaded into a missile and strapped to an F-302. Both the Aurora and Odyssey are heavily damaged from recent combat, so the team plans to bring the 302 through the gate to Langara, and launch from there.

At first, everything goes smoothly. The 302 is reassembled on Langara, and Mitchell takes off, with the missile onboard. The rest of the team waits back on the planet, as no one wanted to risk two lives on such a dangerous mission. But things quickly go awry. As soon as the F-302 drops out of hyperspace, it's attacked by Ori fighters.

Mitchell valianty dogfights them off, but cannot get within range to launch the missile. His fighter is disabled, and he's left for dead. The Ori fighters return to their mothership, which promptly jumps away.

Knowing he won't have much power, Mitchell does a systems check. He has minimal life support, sublight engines, and short-range communications. But his hyperdrive and long-range communications are fried.

Back on Langara, the team is getting worried. They know that Mitchell should have come back by now, but he hasn't. Vala goes through the gate to do something (she refuses to tell), and Carter begins trying to raise him on a portable subspace relay she brought with her.

In space, Mitchell's running out of ideas to try, and he only has a few hours left of air. He decides to just send out a constant radio signal around him, hopinh someone will pass close by. Then, amazingly, someone does.

An al'kesh appears neaby, and they position overhead. The rings activate and slice the 302 apart, but the cockpit gets aboard intact. Vala comes out of the forward section of the ship and says hello. Once more, her underworld contacts have saved the day...

Once back on Langara, Jonas tells the team that it's okay. The bomb works, and they can test it another time. So SG-1, Mitchel included, head home for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

**11x17 "Into the Aether" (Part 1 of 3)**  
_Synopsis: Daniel Jackson disappears during a mission offworld, but SG-1's attempt to find him is cut short by a run-in with the Ori army. Meanwhile, an enemy thought to be long-gone returns with a vengeance._

While on a mission to attack an Ori base on the far edge of the galaxy, Daniel is suddenly taken away in a bright flash of light. Stunned, Carter, Teal'c, and Vala set out in search of him (Mitchell is taking time off back home).

They soon come across a village full of humans and Free Jaffa claiming that they are fleeing an Ori assault. The crusaders will be there within the hour, and they beg SG-1 to assist them. Carter decides that they have no choice, and the team prepares for battle.

Meanwhile, Daniel awakens in a small room in a very Ori-ish building. The door is locked, so he waits. After a while (which he spends reading a copy of the Book of Origin), the doors open and in walks--Adria. She used her powers to pluck him from the Jaffa planet.

The Ori troops arrive outside the village, and SG-1 begins their defense. They're outnumbered 4 to 1, but the Free Jaffa have taken up positions on the rooftops, and together they are able to hold the line. But the team knows that, eventually, they'll be destroyed.

In Celestus, Adria explains that she was able to cross over to the Ori's side of the high plane and commune with them. As Daniel suspected, she was unable to halt the activation of Merlin's weapon, so the Ori have been destroyed. Now, Adria plans to retake human form, cheating the ascended rules and taking her knowledge of the universe with her. Once Adria leaves, Daniel closes his eyes; he knows he has to find a way to stop her.

Adria goes to the Doci and asks him to ready a ship for her. She'll be leaving for the Supergate as soon as possible, and plans to destroy the Nox/Jaffa forces guarding the gate in the Milky Way.

The episode ends in a cliffhanger, with an Ori soldier getting behind Vala and putting his staff to her head, demanding SG-1 lay down their weapons...

(To Be Continued)

* * *

**11x18 "Retaliation, Part 1" (Part 2 of 3)**  
_Synopsis: Adria prepares for her return to the Milky Way and the imminent downfall of its defenders while SG-1 works to escape captivity before they are killed._

On the Jaffa planet, Carter is forced to surrender to the Ori forces to save Vala's life. They, along with Teal'c, are taken to a small hut and locked inside. Outside, the villagers are rounded up for processing.

The Ori commander, apparently a friend of Tomin's, visits the team and asks Vala what the mother of the Orici is doing with infidels. She explains that the Ori are false gods, and that Tomin is free on Earth. Stunned, the soldier asks Carter if that's true. But before they can fully convert the commander, a Prior rings down, and he is called away.

Back on Celestus, a mothership lands outside the city, and Ori soldiers are ringed to the Plains of Celestus for boarding. Daniel watches from his room until Adria comes, asking what he is doing. Secretly, Daniel is trying to ascend to fight her, using what knowledge he'd gained from Merlin and Oma Desala. But Adria suspects this, and forcefully takes him on her ship. They take off and cruise into space.

In the village, SG-1 is forced to watch as half the villagers are slaughtered in the name of the Ori, as punishment. The Prior declares that the village should be destroyed, in order to cleanse the planet of heresy. As the Ori troops pull out, the commander runs to the hut SG-1 is locked inside and opens it, telling them to run for the gate. Then he heads toward the Ori rings.

The team makes a dead run for the stargate, but Teal'c only starts dialing when the Ori fire. They manage to get through just before the blast hits, tumbling to the floor in a heap. Once in the ISGC, they are debriefed by Landry, glad to see his flagship team home again. But still, they all wonder where Daniel could have vanished to...

The epiosde ends with the Supergate activating and seven Ori cruisers coming through. After a brief but intense firefight, the Nox and Jaffa ships there retreat. Onboard the Ori flagship, Adria tells Daniel that this is the beginning of his people's end...

(To Be Continued)

* * *

**11x19 "Retaliation, Part 2" (Part 3 of 3)**  
_Synopsis: SG-1 and the_ Aurora _end up in the crosshairs of Adria and her new fleet when they're caught between her and her latest target as she rolls back the progress of the war._

Asa the episode opens, it is revealed that it has been two weeks since the events of "Retaliation, Part 1." We see a _Daedalus_-class ship evading Ori weaponsfire over an unknown planet; this is the _Aurora_, sent to help defend a Jaffa outpost. Obviously, that isn't going so well.

Onboard, Col. Sanders orders a jump to the Alpha Site. Three Ori motherships are hot on the ship's tail, but it manages to jump safely. Apparently, Adria's reinforcements have reversed the road the war was taking. Carter and Mitchell are helping out Col. Sanders for a short time while Teal'c and Vala are helping to set up a defensive network around Dakara while it's being rebuilt.

En route to the Alpha Site, Carter begins modifying the ship's hyperdrive engine. Apparently, its Asgard upgrades aren't taking very well. They drop out a short time later, and begin repairs in orbit.

On one of the Ori ships, Daniel is locked in a small guest room. Adria vists him and informs him that she's set a course for the planet he calls "Alpha Site" in order to destroy the _Aurora_ and part of SG-1. She also figures she can eliminate Earth's most valuable offworld asset.

Soon, the Ori arrive and fire on the _Aurora_, and Col. Sanders orders an evacuation to Earth. Unfortunately, Carter's work on the hyperdrive has it offline, and the vessel is quickly disabled. Knowing they need to get out, the crew rings/beams down to the Alpha Site, but Carter, Mitchell, and Sanders are still onboard when the Ori troops and Adria ring over. They're forced to surrender.

On the Ori ship, Daniel sneaks to the ring room and transports over to the _Aurora_, with a little help from the commanding soldier (the same one from "Retaliation, Part 1"). Once onboard, he sneaks to the auxillary control room.

On the bridge, Adria is preparing to torture Mitchell and Carter, but she and her men are suddenly beamed away. Daniel uses the communication systems to tell his teammates that he was able to get rid of the Ori, but they'll be back. Once Sanders confirms that the Alpha Site has been fully evacuated, including her crew, she takes the ship into hyperspace for Earth.

The episode ends with the team reunited at the ISGC listening to a report from Landry. The Alpha Site was destroyed, and two more worlds were retaken by the Ori.

* * *

((And now, the season finale of _Stargate: SG-1_!))

**11x20 "Amazing Grace"**  
_Synopsis: The Ori crusade comes full circle when Adria lays siege to Chulak, and the Milky Way prepares for the ultimate showdown as the war's greatest heroes and villains clash in one final battle._

When the Ori attack Chulak once more, Earth sends its ships to assist in its defense, with SG-1 aboard the _Odyssey_. Along with that, the Nox dispatch a duo of their crusiers to help.

The battle group drops out of hyperspace to find a dozen Ori motherships, and several new types of support craft, decimating the Jaffa fleet in orbit. The Nox/Earth vessels enter the fray, but it quickly becomes clear that even with Asgard technology, they're no match for the Ori.

(Long space battle ensues)

The Asgard defenses around Chulak (set up in "Shore Leave") open fire, but they, too, are not enough. The Ori ships take out the planetary canons from space, and destroy the orbital ones just as quickly. The Nox mothership is surrounded and destroyed, and the _Odyssey_ loses its shields.

Seeing that they're about to be destroyed, Col. Sanders beams SG-1 onto the _Aurora_ just as its sister ship is blown apart. Unable to get enough room to jump into hyperspace, she brings her ship in for a landing on Chulak, setting down near the capital city.

SG-1 meets up with Bra'tac in the Jaffa Senate building. Apparently, they're trying to evacuate the planet as quickly as possible, but it seems unlikely they'll escape, considering the ever-growing population of the new capital. Ori fighters begin sweeping down from above, engaging death gliders and al'kesh the Free Jaffa had garrisoned there.

As the Milky Way forces are being destroyed, an Ori ship takes up a position over the _Aurora _and fires at point blank range. The 304's shields fail and it takes serious damage. The other Ori vessels prepare to bombard the city itself, where SG-1 and Bra'tac stand facing off against just-landed troops...

But then the enemy army vanishes. In a flash of light, the Ori ships disappear, along with the troops and fighters. Beside the team, a group of glowing humans appear... no, not humans; Ancients. They tell Daniel that they, at last, see why Oma ascended him. He was right, and the time to join the fight has come. They used their collective powers to send the Ori forces back to their galaxy, save the mothership Adria is on (as they cannot fully compete with her now that she has ascended powers herself).

The Ancients say that they know of one thing that could end the bloodshed. A device called the "Ark of Truth", then vanish. They are off to engage the Adria themselves in the higher planes, to distract her so SG-1 has a chance to end this once and for all.

Amazed, SG-1 returns to Earth, their homeworld united for the first time in history. Landry welcomes them home and informs them that the President has declared all 5 of them heroes of the state. As they file out, Daniel turns and smiles at the gate. At long last, it's over.

At long last, the war is won.


End file.
